My GreenHaired Savior
by The Good Doctor
Summary: A short fan-fic based on the classic Sega game "Golvellius" told from the point of view of a minor character.


After Golvellius came to the Valley of Doom, things became difficult. Hordes of his monsters infested the Valley, forcing all of us to hide underground. We had minimal contact with each other, as the effort needed to for us to leave our burrows and figure out where the other person was could often cost us our life if we weren't careful. It was particularly hard for me, who lived in a cemetery. Trying to find my friends and acquaintances hidden in holes beneath the multitude of tombstones was just too difficult for one to imagine.

I was the heir to great fortune, most of which I didn't need and thus had let accumulate over the years, during the greater part of my adolescence. All I really wanted was to live a quiet existence, so I just stayed home and bought health potions off my friends Enny or Randar or even from the old ladies who peddled goods throughout the land. I had a reputation in the land for being the person you could hawk a health potion to for a decent price. It was my living and I was proud of it.

However, business understandably diminished after Golvellius' demonic hosts drove us all into hiding. Enny and Randar stopped coming to visit, and going to the old lady became more and more difficult. Once in a while I would get a visit from Rio and her colleagues, but as the monsters that began to inhabit the cemetery got stronger, their visits became more and more sparse.

Gradually, my health potion supplies began to dwindle. My burrow—I lived like a scared rabbit, just like everybody else—began to become a deposit for empty life potions. I slowly began to starve. Without anything to eat, I spent most of my day sleeping because I had no energy whatsoever to do much of anything at all. Once in a while I would stare at myself in the mirror, watching body as it began to thin. My eyes felt like they were sinking back into my skull. I tried to get the courage to leave my hole and look for Randar or Enny, but my strength failed me and I resigned myself to starve to death, completely forgotten by everybody around me.

It was on the second day after I had given up all hope that I heard a commotion outside. I heard the shrieks and squeaks of Golvellius' army fighting against someone. I then heard the grunts and yells of a boy. Whoever he was, he was valiantly fighting off the soldiers fighting under the orders of Bachular, one of Golvellius' seven generals. None of us in the Valley of Doom had ever tried to outright oppose the forces of Golvellius, and I found myself praying to the gods for the young warrior's safety.

Then something unexpected happened. I heard the tombstone that marked the entrance to my dwelling be pushed away, followed by footsteps. A visitor! A visitor at last! I quickly got up and threw on a little bit of make-up to hide my pale, malnourished skin. I made sure my hair was presentable and folded my wings under my red, web-like cloak. I put on my best smile to greet this newcomer to the valley.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. The he stepped into the clearing. He was a boy, not older than sixteen. He wore a coarse blue tunic that contrasted nicely the soft green grass-like hair that matted his head. He was armed with a small shield that looked like it couldn't deflect anything more than a bee's stinger and a sword that looked like it'd have to be swung extra hard just to kill a common snake. However, there was an intense dedication in his green eyes that shined through his fatigue and exhaustion.

"Hello, stranger!" I greeted him as cheerfully as I good. "I'm Dinah. What's your name, stranger."

"I am Kelesis. I have come here looking for the monster Bachular, general to the demon Golvellius." He spoke with great pride, as if it were the greatest honor in the world to take on Golvellius' army.

"Nice to meet you, Kelesis," I said coyly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you exactly where he's hiding. I can, however, buy any life potions you might have on you for about 150 gold pieces. It might help you to buy some better equipment."

Kelesis smiled affectionately at me. "I'm sorry, Dinah. I'd love to help, but I myself don't have any more life potions left."

Normally, I'd just snap at him, telling him not to waste my time. Not this time, however. My hopes had been crushed. The only person, who might've brought salvation to me, had come empty. I know it wasn't his fault; he was doing his best to help all of us. How could he know that I needed help? I tried to be optimistic.

"Do…do you think you could find Enny or Randar and buy a life potion from them and bring it here?" I stammered desperately, letting my face show him how hungry I had become.

Kelesis looked at the ground shamefully and nodded. "I'm sorry, but I spent the last 800 gold pieces I had just trying to buy this little shield here. I'm completely broke, Dinah."

At that moment I gave into despair. I dropped to my knees and wept bitterly into my hands, the tears streaming down my arms and bathing my red cloak. I knew it; this was the end. I might as well just be taken up now.

My desperate sobs were interrupted by a delicate hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the compassionate face of Kelesis looking down into my eyes. He placed his other hand on my other shoulder and lifted me up. He gazed thoughtfully into my eyes and slowly stroked my face. As his thumb reached my mouth, he calmly lifted my lip and touched the tip of my fangs with his finger.

"You're starving to death, aren't you?" was the only thing he said.

I nodded. I was too overcome with fear and sorrow to speak.

He let go of my shoulders and placing his equipment on the ground, he removed his tunic. Standing still, he lifted his head and smiled.

"Please, it's for a good cause."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. "But…but…" I found myself stuttering.

"Don't make me insist," Kelesis interrupted with an impish smile.

I would've objected, but hunger got the best of me. I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his torso, my bat-like wings enveloping him, turning us into a single entity. I sunk my fangs into his neck and began to feast. I heard him breathing heavily as I gorged myself on his precious life fluids. I moaned in ecstasy as I felt my strength come back to me in one single powerful sensation that ran throughout my entire body. I had never felt as invigorated as I need as I helped myself to the meager, but delicious banquet Kelesis had provided me.

After a minute or so, Kelesis began to lose his balance and collapsed to the ground. I lay down next to him, nestling my head on his chest, covering our bodies with my cloak. For a long time, I couldn't tell you how long exactly, the young boy remained motionless, except for the rising and falling of his chest. It must've been an hour before he finally spoke.

"So, what's the difference?" he asked, his voice trailing off at the end.

"Between what?"

"Between drinking life potions and….well…you know."

I lifted my head and gazed into his eyes, which, for as weak as he was, had not lost their twinkle. "I suppose it's akin to the difference between a fruit pie and a glass of fruit juice. The glass of juice is sweet and pleasing, but the fruit pie has so much more depth and richness to the taste."

"I see." Kelesis tried to move, but I kept him pinned to the ground. "Don't move, my dear Kelesis. Just stay here a while and get your strength back."

He grunted in agreement.

For several minutes, we didn't say anything else. I finally reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Kelesis."

"You're welcome, Dinah," he answered quietly, but graciously.

"I wish you could stay here longer."

"I know. But you know I have a mission to accomplish."

"I know. I admire you a lot for that. But know that you'll always be welcome in my abode here or anywhere."

My words were sincere; there was no doubt about that. But a piece of me knew that one of things spurring Kelesis on his quest was his desire to free Princess Rena from Golvellius' clutches. I knew that compared to the princess, I was nothing. However, another part of me remained content that, whatever happened, my rescuer had come and, for a few intimate minutes, he was mine and only mine. And to me, that was enough.


End file.
